Orange Beneath Magenta
by Kowaba
Summary: Ichigo's luck has always been unpredictable. Even worse, others seem to be greatly affected by his luck. Why can't he just have a normal day where he can just go to school and then go train in his Fullbring like any other teenage boy? His girlfriend Riruka would have something to say about that. Oneshot Ichigo x Riruka.


Ichigo x Riruka

 ** _A/N:_** **Now I apologize greatly to my dear friend Whacky who was extremely patient with me as I really did drag my feet on this one. But let me just say, and all the other authors can agree with me, writers block is a serious issue! Like goddamn it sucks. I hope I made this one shot as** ** _whacky_** **as possible.**

 **Btw, Overlord season 2! My Hero Academia season 2! A freaking JJBA Diamond is Unbreakable movie! Holy shit is anime doing good for itself.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own the Bleach franchise or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **Slight OOC**

 **"** I won't allow it! **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to heal!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Astra!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Xcution Hideout, Thursday 9:17 p.m._**

"I don't like her! That orange haired, cow titted whore is interfering with his progress!" A shrill scream echoed throughout the large room. The room's occupants were currently relaxing after a long day of investing in their latest project.

Ginjo rubbed his neck and gave a grunt. "Yeah, well deal with it Riruka, she's keeping Ichigo in sight of his goal. If he doesn't see his friends, he'll begin to forget that he wants his powers back."

"Why must you yell so loudly?" Giriko asked as he cleaned a mug before placing it on the counter.

Yukio chose to simply ignore the magenta haired woman who was shouting nonsense.

Riruka didn't listen to Ginjo's wise words and crossed her arms under her chest. "We need to take her out of the picture so he can focus on more important things like his training or keeping his promise to us or..."

"Or you?" Jackie asked nonchalantly as took a sip of her coffee.

"Oooh~" Yukio whistled. "Jackie's calling you out Riruka, better do something."

"Yukio," Ginjo chastised. "Don't go instigating a fight." He really didn't need to have to restrain Riruka right before bed time. It would take a lot of work and he didn't feel like working up a sweat this late.

Riruka clenched her fists. "What did you just say?" She growled.

"Nothing, just saying how you're feeling insecure with your body." Jackie shrugged. It was understandable for her, Orihime did have one hell of a body for a teenager.

"Oh I'm feeling insecure with my body?" Riruka fumed.

"Well yes, after all, you're not slowing down on the sweets."

Oh... that was a low blow Jackie.

"You bitch..." Riruka furrowed her brow and started to make her way over to the couch to teach Jackie a lesson.

Sighing heavily, Ginjo's shoulders slumped as he stood up in front of Riruka before she could make it over to Jackie. "Alright, alright, it's a bit late so why don't we all just turn in for the night?" He asked.

Riruka growled as she glared at the older woman who grinned smugly at her. "Hmm. Fine! I was just about to go to bed anyways!" Riruka declared.

"Hop to your bed little bunny, hop to your bed!" Jacked laughed.

' _Why I oughta..._ ' Riruka fumed as she marched away.

Ginjo looked back at Jackie from over his shoulder and sighed. "Why do you have to go and get her all worked up like that?" Ginjo inquired.

Jackie crossed her legs over and took another sip of her coffee. "Because she's such an easy target for teasing."

"Riruka could use the teasing, Ginjo," Giriko stated. "She's too high strung, the stress might be doing a number on the poor girl's shoulders."

"And Ichigo maybe doing a number on her ass..." Yukio snickered.

Ginjo blew a strand of his hair away from his face, trying to ignore that ugly comment from Yukio. "You people need to get out more..."

 _Riruka's Room_

"I can't believe that bitch, talking to me that way! She's only a junior member of Xcution!" Riruka raged as she paced in her room, waking up the room's other occupant.

Ichigo rolled over on her bed, clutching the pillow to his face as he tried to go back to sleep. "Riruka please, I have to get up really early in the morning to make it to school..." He yawned.

Riruka stopped at the foot of her bed and crossed her arms underneath her chest. "So you're siding with her!?"

"I'm not siding with anyone, I'm just wanting to sleep..." He said quietly.

"Then why'd you come to sleep in my room?" She asked.

Ichigo rolled over again, this time a bit more aggressively. "Because you wouldn't shut up until I did! You wanted me to stay the night!"

Riruka flipped her bunny ears off of her shoulders. "I don't recall doing that."

Never has Ichigo ever wanted to throw a pillow at someone more in his entire life than right now. "Whatever, I'm going back to sleep!" Ichigo growled.

"Not yet you're not!" Riruka growled right back.

"Why the hell not?" He asked.

Riruka jumped up in the bed and glowered down at him. "You're gonna wait until I fall asleep, like what a real boyfriend does!"

"You're making that shit up! No boyfriend has to wait until his girlfriend goes asleep!"

"Yes they do! All of my past boyfriends did!"

"Riruka, you can't count those stuffed animals as boyfriends!"

"You jerk! I've had plenty of human boyfriends!"

"Oh yeah? Name one!"

"Uh... Archibald..." Riruka blushed.

"Archibald...?" Ichigo looked at her incredulously.

"Yeah!" Riruka said, a little more confident. "Archibald... Meatpants..."

Ichigo just looked at her with a blank face. "I'm going to bed."

"Jerk..." Riruka mumbled as she hopped off the bed and walked to the bathroom, "I'm going to take a bath, care to jo-"

Ichigo interrupted her with a loud snore, making her scowl. Great, just great. Riruka hated to end the day with an argument. Looking back at him, she relaxed her shoulders.

"I'll apologize to him in the morning, I was being a little too demanding..."

How uncharacteristic of Riruka to admit she's wrong! But hey, love will do that to people.

Walking into her bathroom, Riruka turned on the light. "Stupid Jackie..." She couldn't get the dark skinned older woman off her mind when she infuriated her so much! Who did Jackie think she was!?

"Dumb, stupid Jackie..." Riruka said in a childlike manner. "She's just jealous that I have a hunk of a boyfriend and she doesn't have one!" She smirked at that.

"Yeah, she's just jealous I have Ichigo! I remember the way she looked at him when I had her follow him with me! She acted like she didn't care but I know she did, she just doesn't want to show it when she knew he was already mine..." Riruka looked at herself in the mirror.

"And she's just jealous of my figure! I have a great body, don't I Ichigo?" She looked out her bathroom door to look at him.

"You sure do sweetie..." He mumbled.

Riruka's face lit up. "Ha! So you are awake! I knew you were faking!" She accused and pointed a finger at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about~"

Stopping herself from laughing, Riruka just crossed her arms. "Look, did you want to join me in the bath or not?" She smirked.

Ichigo's upped body jerked up. "I'm awake!"

"Of course you are..." Riruka smiled.

 ** _Karakura High School, Friday 3:26 p.m._**

"So are we going to the mall or not?" Keigo turned to his friends and cocked his head to the side.

Mizuiro nodded his head. "Yeah, sounds fine I guess. I'm not really up to anything so I could use something to kill my time."

Tatsuki nodded as well. "I'm not doing anything either, I don't have to be at the dojo till 6." She shrugged. "What about you Orihime?" She turned to her busty friend and asked.

"I'd love to!" She sang happily. "I need to get more clothes!"

Keigo, after hearing confirmation from his other friends, turned to Chad and Ichigo. "What about you guys, you two coming?" He asked.

Chad shook his head. "No, I've got some place to be." He said softly as he turned around and began to walk away.

Ichigo turned as well but looked over his shoulder. "Same here. I wish I could go but unfortunately-" he was cut off when Chad gently touched his shoulder. "What's wrong Chad?" The orange haired teen asked.

"Check for yourself." Chad said, pointing in the direction he was walking.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow in question. "What the hell do you- oh fuck..." His jaw dropped when he saw what Chad was pointing to.

Only a few blocks away, but close enough to be able to see, Ichigo saw his magenta haired girlfriend briskly walk towards his school. It was obvious that she was looking for him.

"Any idea why she's here, Ichigo?" Chad asked. As of the moment, but not for much longer, Chad was the only one besides Xcution that knew of Ichigo and Riruka's relationship.

"I have no idea Chad, maybe I left the toilet seat up?" Ichigo guessed while scratching the back of his head.

"Umm Ichigo..." Keigo tapped his shoulder, reminding the orange haired teen that they had company. "Who's the hottie coming at us?"

"Yeah Ichigo, who is she? We all know that when some bimbo with crazy hair comes to school, it always ends up being connected to you!" Tatsuki glared.

But she did have a point...

Orihime laughed nervously. "Tatsuki! We can't always assume that everything is Ichigo's fault!" She waved her hands frantically.

"Well it looks like she's having a hard time walking around..." Mizuiro rubbed his chin as he watched the magenta haired woman bump into a few things while she was walking.

' _She really needs to wear her glasses..._ ' Ichigo deadpanned as he watched. Poor girl was too stubborn for her own good.

"She's getting closer Ichigo, should we bolt?" Chad asked. He honestly didn't care because it wasn't his problem but if it was Ichigo's problem, he would treat it like his.

Ichigo just shook his head. "Nah, they were bound to find out eventually, might as well rip the bandaid off quickly."

Pretty soon, Riruka saw his bright orange mop and immediately picked up the pace. She didn't look angry or upset, just determined. That threw Ichigo through a loop. Normally when she sought him out in public or was to berate or reprimand thing for the littlest things like leaving his dirty laundry on the bed or not making the bed. But this Riruka was different.

"Ichigo!" She waved her hand as she quickly closed the distance between them, now only a few yards away.

Tatsuki just looked at him and Orihime blushed. "Okay, so maybe she does know Ichigo, but we shouldn't just assume it every time!" Orihime said.

"Ichigo! You horn dog! You do know this hottie!" Keigo patted him on the back, congratulating him.

"Keigo, once she's over here, I want you to stop yourself from saying stupid shit." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo!" Riruka called out, now only a few steps away. "Come over here!"

Walking towards him, she failed to notice the large chip in the sidewalk that lied between him and her. Ichigo saw this and immediately knew that she wouldn't notice it due to her myopia. Being the hero he was, Ichigo knew he had to rescue this damsel. Huh, that was weird to him. He never considered a girl a damsel.

' _Ugh, it's that fat titted bitch!'_ Riruka thought in disgust as she saw Orihime. ' _What the hell is she doing around my boyfriend!? Didn't he tell that whore to hit the road when he hooked up with me?_ ' Riruka's hands balled into fists.

Ichigo tried to warn her as she finally stepped into the crack. "Hey Riru-" but it was too late.

"Woah!" Riruka yelped as felt her foot get caught in the ground and she began to fall forward. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate, but instead of meeting a cold, harsh slap of concrete to the face, she felt her face crash into a tough pad covered in cotton and two big arms wrap around her.

Ichigo laughed as he felt her cling onto him. "Heh, you're damn lucky I caught you before you face planted like an idiot." Ichigo laughed. Ah, good job Ichigo, way to talk to your lover.

"You're the worst hero ever." The magenta haired woman criticized as she looked at him.

Ichigo smirked. "Yeah, well I'm the only hero you got." He laughed.

Riruka pushed herself off of him and looked down her nose at him. "I could so so much better!"

"Suuure~" Ichigo wiggled his eyebrows.

Before Riruka could explode from anger, Tatsuki spoke up to remind the couple that they were not alone. "Now I think I speak for everyone when I say that this is some riveting dialogue, but I just have to ask, Ichigo... WHO THE HELL IS THIS WOMAN!?" She screamed.

Orihime, Chad, Keigo, and Mizuiro simply stepped back from the enrage karate enthusiast.

"Oh!" Ichigo remembered that his friends were right there and turned around. "Forgot you guys were here. Guys, this is Riruka, my friend."

"Friend?" Chad raised his eyebrow in question.

"Friend?" Keigo and Mizuiro cocked their heads to the side in question. Their interactions didn't exactly scream "friends" to them.

Orihime seemingly looked a bit more spry after hearing that. "Oh! They're just friends!"

Tatsuki didn't buy it for one second. "Friends, Ichigo? Just friends?"

"Yeah?" Ichigo shrugged, patting Riruka on the shoulder.

Riruka was fuming, she had her head down and her bangs covering her eyes. ' _Friends!?_ ' She screamed in her head. _'Just friends!? After all the times I let him eat me out!?_ '

She slapped him on the arm. "Ichigo! I'm not just your friend!" She yelled at him.

"Riruka is my girlfriend." Ichigo stretched.

"Then why didn't you just say that!" Riruka screamed at him.

"I knew it!" Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro shouted.

"Oh..." Orihime smiled sadly.

Riruka wanted to knock his lights out. "Yeah, I'm his girlfriend." She reached her hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Keigo took it and excitedly shook her hand. "It's so nice to meet you, Riruka! I always knew there must've been some woman to keep Ichigo in check! He's such a ladies man!" The brown haired teen laughed. Of course, while most thought his giddy nature was the reason he shook her hand so much, it was actually because he made her ample chest bounce and jiggle from the rapid movements.

"Oh?" Riruka said through gritted teeth as she looked back at Ichigo from over her shoulder. "Is he now?"

"Yeah," Mizuiro took her hand after Keigo reluctantly let go. "And I'm Mizuiro by the way, pleased to meet you."

Riruka smiled as she looked in front of her again and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you two." Next she offered her hand to Tatsuki, completely over passing Orihime for obvious reasons. "And you are?"

Tatsuki didn't return the gesture and just crossed her arms. "Aren't you a little too old to be dating Ichigo? You look 23." She said bluntly.

This triggered Riruka greatly.

"Too old!?" She shrieked. ' _This whore!_ ' Riruka just added Tatsuki's name to the list. As in Riruka's "I-will-cut-you list."

Tatsuki looked unaffected by the shouting magenta haired woman. "Orihime, go ahead and call the pedo police."

Pulling up her sleeves, Riruka got ready to thrown down. Tatsuki may know karate, but Riruka knows how to slap a bitch.

Sensing the danger, Ichigo immediately took Riruka's hand in his and began to run off. "Well I'm so glad you guys got to meet, but we gotta go! See ya later!" He waved with his free hand as he dragged the fuming Riruka around a corner.

"I like her!" Keigo said.

"Because of her tits..." Mizuiro coughed.

 _With Ichigo and Riruka_

After rounding the corner and sticking close to the wall, Ichigo grabbed both of Riruka's shoulders and leaned down to meet her eye to eye. "Riruka, Tatsuki didn't mean it! I swear! She's just a bit... overprotective of me!" Ichigo said, trying to keep his girl friend calm.

Riruka just pouted. "Well you shouldn't have stopped me, I was about to teach that whore a lesson..." she mumbled.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He didn't want to have to tell her that Tatsuki probably would have won that fight. "Alright, I promise I won't next time... so what are you doing here then?" He asked.

Riruka blushed, having totally forgotten that she had come here to apologize to him. Of course she had not thought the plan all the way through so now that she was standing in front of him, her high opinion and standards of herself came into conflict. Why should she just say words when she already knows the best way to make it up to him?

"Oh? Umm... I thought school would stress you out a lot so I decided to come here to..." Riruka dropped to a squatting position in front of him and put her hands on his belt. "Relieve you of some stress!"

"Riruka!" Ichigo immediately went full tomato when she did this. "We can't do this here! We're in public!? Stop unbuckling my belt!" He scrambled to stop her but her small hands were pretty persistent. Ichigo had a deep blush covering his cheeks, he wasn't too sure about this, but a small part of him was begging him to see where this goes. He didn't know where that stray thought came from but he didn't trust it.

"Oh relax Ichigo! Why do you care? So what if we get caught, it would do you some good to be known as the kid who got a blowjob from a beautiful woman like me!" Riruka commented. Now Riruka normally hated to go down on her partner, she actually preferred to be on the receiving end most of the time, but at least with this she didn't have to apologize to him with words.

Finally she smacked his hands away and unbuckled his leather belt, unzipping his zipper after that. "Now then, let's see how this little guy is doing..." she taunted.

"Little? Gr..." Ichigo growled. Now he knew for a fact that his dick was not little!

Pulling his pants down, Riruka was smacked in the face as his semi erect cock jumped out of his pants. "Ow," she winced as she did not expect it to hit her. "Seems you were pretty excited after all..." she thought aloud as she gingerly took his hot shaft into her hand and began to stroke it.

Ichigo shut his eyes and hissed sharply as Riruka's rhythm sent pleasurable shivers up his spine. Her small, soft hand gently stroking his member to life as she cooed softly and stared at it. He didn't know why, but seeing Riruka's magenta eyes run over his cock was very erotic to him, maybe because she looked so invested and loving while doing it. But that was a polar opposite to her usual self. In the past times they had sex, Riruka normally managed to force him onto his back and then sat on his face. This was a new position for him, a position of power and control that normally only Riruka held over him.

Seeing the far off look in his eyes, Riruka frowned because she thought he wasn't paying attention to her anymore. She could not have that. With her in such a compromising position for the first time, she demanded it to be treated as the special occasion that it is.

' _Let's see how he likes this..._ ' Riruka leaned forward and took the bulbous head of his cock into her warm, wet, and silky mouth.

"Oh..." Ichigo moaned deeply as a new sensation came onto his cock, the sensation of fellatio. Most men would scoff at a non virgin being so heavily effected by a blowjob but that didn't matter to Ichigo. Her mouth just felt so damn good, especially against the cold air of the newly arrived spring season.

' _That really got his attention,_ ' the crouching magenta haired woman smirked as she gently licked at his tip, enticing more reactions from Ichigo. While she sucked on his head, her hands idly stroked his shaft, feeling the pulsing veins on the erect pillar. Having let him enter her pussy be the only form of his cock touching her, she never really got to know the shape and feel of his dick. But now that she was crouching down behind his school sucking it, she might as well have been an expert now.

Ichigo shut his eyes and titled his head backwards, his mouth open in a silent moan. ' _Dammit!_ ' He thought as he felt the somewhat familiar sensation of his orgasm approaching. ' _I finally get her to give me a blowjob and I can't even last a damn minute! This is terrible!_ '

Now having her right hand under the shaft of his cock and her fingers gently stroking his hanging orbs, Riruka felt them pulse in her grasp and mentally laughed.

' _Ha! My head skills are so good that even this big dicked bastard can't last a minute! Maybe I should show Jackie just how well I am at pleasing my man! I won't be leaving his thoughts after this, he'll never look at that Orihime cow again!_ ' Riruka thought victoriously. Her panties grew damp with excitement.

Sucking harder on the head of Ichigo's cock, Riruka looked up at him and saw his face become over taken in bliss and without warning, a thick, warm liquid flooded into her mouth. Overcome with this new taste and texture, Riruka was forced to swallow down his seed less she would drown in it. She never thought this would happen to her and you bet your ass she's not gonna wanna do this again if he just cums into her mouth without warning.

' _Ew!_ ' Riruka thought in disgust as the warm seed traveled down her throat. ' _Now I remember why I don't give blowjobs!_ '

Ichigo's hands found her hair and forced her head further onto his shaft, causing Riruka to deepthroat him. It was obvious that he was quite backed up from the lack of regular attention so he had a little bit more left in the tank before his load would die down. The amount of sperm now washing directly down her gullet further proved this point.

Riruka's eyes widened in panic and she flailed her arms, desperately clawing for air. Oh once she got out of this hold Ichigo was so dead!

Around the corner, Keigo and the rest of his friends were completely shocked at what they were witnessing. They fully expected to peek in on the couple having a fight or something else that would be amusing to them, but instead they got this! Riruka giving Ichigo some pretty deep head while he unloaded his cum down her throat. It was so obscene.

Keigo looked next to him and noted the looks on his friends faces. Mizuiro just looked a little surprised, Tatsuki had dinner plates for eyes as he jaw hung low, and Orihime had an enormous blush on her cheeks. Chad had already left, actually respecting the couple's privacy as soon as Ichigo dragged Riruka off, but he was sure the bigger man would be shocked as well.

' _Damn Ichigo, I knew you were secretly a player but this!? This is something I didn't expect!_ ' Keigo thought with a perverted blush on his face. ' _I gotta get him to teach me how he does it!_ ' Ladies beware, Keigo Asano is on the prowl.

Orihime blushed, not believing that she was seeing Ichigo - the man she loved - man handle Riruka's head. ' _He's so rough! Ichigo is a beast!_ ' Strangely enough, she felt her panties grow damp as she watched how Riruka's lips struggled to fully open for his shaft. Orihime couldn't help but slightly wish she was in the older woman's place.

Back to Ichigo and Riruka, Ichigo had just finished serving Riruka a belly full of his essence but was still not finished. His erection stood erect and firm, perhaps even harder than before. Without so much as thinking to ask her, Ichigo grabbed Riruka's sides and lifted her up, high enough to where she instinctively wrapped her slender legs around his waist.

"Idiot!" Riruka yelled with a massive blush on her face from both embarrassment and anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing lifting me up like this!?"

"Relax Riruka, technically you're still on top!" Ichigo teased as he moved her thin panties aside and felt her feminine heat on the head of his cock. Without warning her, he dropped her down so all eight inches of his cock were jabbed into her, making her chomp down on his shoulder to resist the urge to scream, her nails clawing at his back.

' _Fuck!_ ' Riruka whined in her head. _'It feels so good!_ _Even better now that we're standing! I don't think I could ever let go!_ '

Ichigo couldn't keep his mouth shut as he felt the sweet, tight embrace of Riruka's hot pussy on his cock. It was so tight! He couldn't believe it.

' _Oh my God! This is so hot!_ ' Riruka clawed at his back, already beginning to jump a little as he began to thrust up into her tight snatch. Her face was a complete mess with slobber and drool around her mouth and now her mascara was running due to the tears of utter joy and pleasure running down her face.

Ichigo's thrusts were rough, sporadic, and forceful. Riruka clung onto him helplessly as he dominated her. With her supple breasts squashed against his chest, nearly flopping out of her flimsy top, Riruka rested her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes.

She wasn't used to the feeling of him going inside her raw, normally she made him wear a condom but this time she didn't have time to insist on him rolling the damn thing on. Now he was buried balls deep in her pussy with no protection. Even worse, she swore she could feel his head pressing on her womb, so if he were to unload, she'd surely suffer the consequences of raw sex.

"This is... amazing... Riruka..." Ichigo grunted as he kept up his sloppy, untimed thrusts, feeling her pussy gush onto his balls only encouraged him to fuck her as hard as he could. "I want to fuck you like this everyday!" He said in between pants.

The wet, juicy sound of Ichigo's thick meat running amok on her pussy, giving the woman orgasm after orgasm. Ichigo's hands kept her skirt rolled up around her waist so her nice, supple ass bounced with every little movement. Her panties were practically nonexistent at this point since they were so stretched out of place.

Riruka could feel his hot, loaded balls whenever she was fully rested on his cock. Even though they let out such a bounty into her belly, she had no doubt that they wouldn't hesitate to release a second load.

Speaking of second load...

"Riruka..." Ichigo strapped forward and pressed his honry girlfriend into the brick wall, fortunately she was so overstimulated that she couldn't process the rough exterior. "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna fucking cum." He repeated.

Riruka barely comprehended his statement, just letting her tongue lol out of her mouth and lash out against her lips. "Oh my god yes! Cum! Cum inside of me!"

Ichigo had done it. He fucked Riruka stupid. He fucked her so hard and accidentally turned her into a cum hungry slut.

Around the corner, the scene from before was now a completely different story. Apparently, watching the couple fuck had made three students go into a raging heat. So now the fourth student watched with a mixture of shame and sick fascination.

"Orihime! Keigo! Mizuiro! Stop this! This is... aw whatever. You're not even paying attention to me!" Tatsuki shouted.

Orihime couldn't respond as she was bent over in front of Keigo while Mizuiro had his dick buried in Orihime's sweet pussy. Both boys gave their fucking all the effort they could muster.

"Orihime!" Keigo whined as she licked the head of his cock while her hands worked at her own giant breasts, teasing the pale flesh by squeezing it into various shapes. He couldn't keep his eyes away from those huge titties! He had always drooled over them but now that they were in front of his eyes, he couldn't believe it.

Mizuiro stayed silent, only paying attention to his thrusting which unlike Ichigo's, was perfectly timed and executed with unmatched refinery. From the way Orihime's pussy fluttered around his cock, he could tell he was hitting her in all the right spots.

Tatsuki blushed and crossed her arms under her small chest, even she couldn't deny that watching Orihime get double penetrated was pretty damn hot. Checking around the corner, she saw that Riruka and Ichigo hadn't noticed them yet. Probably for the best.

"Hold on Orihime, I'm gonna cum!" Keigo warned her but she continued to slurp on his thick rod for a moment longer before releasing it with a gasp.

"Here Kiego!" She picked up her melon sized breasts and offered them to him, causing his eyes to bulge out of their sockets. "You can cover my breasts! I know you guys like them a lot!" She smiled.

Keigo threw his head back as he began to stroke his cock at the sight of Orihime's giant breasts and their pert pink nipples. They looked so gorgeous! No porn could compare to this! He was ruined for other tits.

"Orihime!" Keigo moaned as his wet balls clenched and he began to spew his boiling hot seed onto the wide expanse of her breasts, covering each pale orb with his seed. At the same time, surprising Orihime the greatest, Mizuiro unleashed his load right into her pussy, giving Orihime her first ever cream pie.

"Ah!" Orihime shouted in surprise as she felt a warm sensation on her tits as well as inside her snatch. She was getting blasted with cum from both ends!

Mizuiro smirked as he began to fill her womb with his gooey seed. He always had a habit of surprising girls with an unannounced cream pie. He called it his "Mizurio Surprise."

' _I think I'm gonna be pregnant..._ ' Orihime thought with lidded eyes as Keigo began to push his limp cock head back into her mouth for a second round.

Back with the couple, Ichigo now struggled to hold a crazy Riruka who would not stop bouncing, causing his seed to slosh out of her happy cunt and splash out onto the ground by his feet.

"R-Riruka! Stop! I-I'm still sensitive!" He begged.

But as much as he wanted it to stop, he also didn't want it to end. Riruka was never like this. She was always so conserved and refined, so this was a welcomed change for him. But could it prove to be too much? Ichigo knew his luck and with that luck, he knew things would eventually go south

 _Click! Click! Click!_

Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard the familiar sound of a camera clicking.

"Well, well, well," a low, smooth voice called out from the end of the alley way. With Ichigo's position, which was somehow leaning against the wall now as Riruka completely dominated his dick, he looked towards the silhouette with fear and curiosity.

"Should I tell Ginjo his two favorite kids are doing something so nasty and degrading right outside of a school?" The voice asked as it got closer.

Ichigo now recognized the voice. "Jackie!" He shouted. "Please don't tell Ginjo! Or anyone else! Please!" Ichigo pleaded.

The recently revealed Jackie shook her head. "No can do kiddo, this is just too good. You unleashed the beast and now you can't handle it!" This was too good for her to pass up.

Riruka finally noticed Jackie and scowled. "Beat it sister, this is my cock." Great, Riruka was now taking possession of his cock.

Jackie just raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? What did you say? I couldn't hear you over the sound of you being a slut." She jested. But when Riruka hopped off his cock to give the taller woman an earful, Jackie saw Ichigo's long, thick cock standing erect and proud as it dripped their combined sex juices.

"Oh my," Jackie said, completely star struck. "You think you can handle such a big cock on your own, Riruka?" She walked past the magenta haired woman and grabbed his cock, slowly beginning to stroke it. "Perhaps I should help you?"

Ichigo's head fell back as he felt how soft Jackie's hand was. Yep, his luck was unpredictable some times.

With Keigo and co., the situation had changed once again. Now Keigo lied on his back as Orihime squatted over his hard cock, her arousal and some of Mizurio's cum rolling down his shaft as she gently rode him. Mizuiro meanwhile was buried to hilt in her tight asshole, thrusting into the tight entrance as he generous ass meat rolled with each thrust.

Tatsuki was now on the ground next to them, openly masturbating as she watched them. She couldn't believe she was doing this but at the same time she couldn't believe how good she felt.

These weird orgy conglomerates continued on for a little while longer, eventually ending when the sun went down so they all split off. Ichigo and Riruka went off with Jackie to a nearby hotel where they stayed the night. Orihime took the two guys back to her house where they fucked for the rest of the night while Tatsuki eventually joined in. The alleyway by the school became known as "Howling Alley" due to the weird sounds and moans that the janitors and sports teams heard that day.

 ** _The End_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **Oh man, I don't know what happened on that last part. The spirit of lemon stories just took a hold of me. But that was weird! I don't even ship Orihime with either of those guys! Guess an orgy just felt right? Or did it feel forced? I don't know but be sure to tell me! I took a shot in the dark but I don't know how I feel about it. Anyways, I hope you guys (especially you Whacky) liked it.**


End file.
